


How Sam Got His Swing Back

by spence77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spence77/pseuds/spence77
Summary: Sam is a world famous but reclusive author. Josh is the editor sent to help him get his swing back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: How Sam Got His Swing Back  
Author: jspence  
Rating: Will eventually be NC-17. This chapter PG  
Paring: Josh/Sam, Sam/OMC Toby/CJ(mentioned)  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, Josh and Sam would have been doing nothing on the show except having sex in the Oval Office. So needless to say, not mine, they belong to Sorkin and whatever network the show was on, I’m really too tired to remember.  
Summary:AU- Sam’s a world-famous but reclusive author. Josh is the editor sent to help him get his swing back.  
Authors notes: Thanks to Carmen for being my beta and sounding board and letting me bombard her with e-mails .You rock Thanks also to Jesse for giving it a read through. My first story in the fandom so any feedback is welcome 

Sitting on his kitchen table, surrounded by half-scribbled manuscripts and balled up pieces of paper, Sam was in a fog. He didn’t hear the sounds around him, in fact C.J. wasn’t sure if Sam could see her or Toby. She looked over at Toby, jerked her head towards Sam and raised an eyebrow. Toby shook his head, indicating that they should leave him for a little while longer. C.J. finished unloading the groceries and started making dinner while Toby went through the mail, throwing away junk mail, sorting the bills and setting aside a letter from Sam’s publishers. It was ritual and had been for almost a year and a half, ever since Sam had lost Ben. C.J. would have mused on that further except Sam seemed to come out of his daze. 

“Hey, Samshine. Welcome back to the land of the living.” 

Sam threw a brief grin her way before hopping off the table and organizing his papers. “I finished the third chapter Toby. Can you look it over?”

“You bet Sam. Hey, you got a letter from your publisher.” Toby, replied, handing Sam the envelope. 

Sam gazed at it for a moment before opening it. The bold Bartlet & McGarry Publishing House letterhead stared back at him. Sam scanned through it, before sighing with disgust and tossing the letter on the sofa.

“What did it say?” Toby asked.

“They're concerned about how long it's taking me to write new chapters, things like that. They want to send one of their junior editors out here “to facilitate my writing process and help me come up with new ideas”. God!So I haven’t sent them anything in 5 months! I don’t need some uptight, arrogant editor who wants to score points with the boss coming out here and telling me how and when to write!”

“Easy now, Sam. You can say no.” C.J. soothed. “Nobody has to come out here if you don’t want them to.”

“She’s right Sam. Give me a couple days to look over the new chapter , we’ll send it in and that will appease them.” Toby said in a placating tone. 

Sam smiled gratefully at C.J. and Toby. “I wouldn’t know what to do without the two of you.”

New York-1 Week Later

Leo McGarry leaned back in his chair and sighed. Jed Bartlet looked up from the manuscript he was reading. 

“That Sam Seaborn’s new chapter you’re reading?”

“Yeah.”

“You see what I was talking about?”

“Yeah. This is not like Sam at all. It lacks the panache of his previous books. His writing’s been flat lately. I really think he needs some help.” 

Jed leaned back in his chair. “Problem is, Leo, the kid doesn’t want it. You know how he is about his writing.”

“True. Have you tried talking to him personally? I know how much he respects and admires you, not just as a publisher but as an author. Maybe he’ll listen if you tell him how I helped you with your book after Abby died. You could let him know that the person we want to send has done some work in politics and could really bring some fresh ideas for the story.”

Jed thought about this for a few minutes. “I guess I could give it a try. Mrs. Landingham!”

An older women with an exasperated yet fond look on her face opened up the door. “Could you get Sam Seaborn on the phone for me?” Mrs.Landingham smirked, “That intercom proving a little too tricky for you sir?” 

“No I just wanted to keep you on your toes.” 

“Whatever you say, Mr Bartlet. I’ll get Mr. Seaborn for you. And don’t forget, your doctor said no red meat, for lunch today you’re getting a salad.” Mrs. Landingham closed the door, ignoring his muttered comments about Gestapo secretaries and their withholding of food

T.B.C.


	2. Making the Pitch

Chapter 2

Sam stared at his phone as it rang for the second time. Normally, it went to voicemail and Toby always gave him the messages. Today, for some reason he could not explain, he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Sam, hi. It’s Jed Bartlet.”

“Oh. Hello, Mr. Bartlet. How are you?”

“I’m doing great, Sam, how about you?”

The two bantered back and forth for a few moments, and then Jed got serious.

“Leo and I are concerned, Sam. We received your latest chapter and while it’s not bad, it’s quite honestly not up to your usual standard. I wish you would reconsider letting us send someone out there to help you.”

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Mr. Bartlet, while I appreciate the concern. I fail to see how sending a junior editor with no writing experience will help me. I don’t have time for someone who is looking to score points with his bosses. I have a novel to finish.”

Jed sighed. It was time to break out the big guns. “Sam, I’m gonna tell you something that I haven’t told very many people. I was a few years younger than you are now when my wife Abby died. I was working on my second book and I lost it. For months afterward anything I tried to write was, well, quite frankly it was shit. My publisher sent someone to help me. I felt the same way you did at first. Who was this person to tell me how to write? He came, we clashed, I got over it, and he helped. That book won me the Pulitzer and I am proud to call that man my best friend and partner.”

“Mr. McGarry?” Sam was startled. He’d only met Leo McGarry twice; his impression had been of a stern man. That did not sound like the man Jed Bartlet described.

“Yes Leo McGarry. Look, Sam, we want to send you Josh Lyman. He’s one of the best editors we have. He’s personable and friendly, but a pushover by no means. He does some side work in politics so his thoughts will be of value to you. Here’s my idea; let him come for two weeks. That’ll give you a chance to feel him out and see if he’d be any help to you. If you feel the same at the end of two weeks together, you can send him back no questions asked. If he is helpful then you can keep him for as long as you need.”

Sam frowned, but the frown wasn’t an unhappy one. Jed made some good points. His writing had been bad lately and he knew it. Maybe fresh ideas were exactly what he needed. The two week idea meant this guy wouldn’t have to stay if Sam didn’t like him. Toby and C.J. would finally have the chance to get away for a little while. He always felt guilty that they gave up so much to care of for him. His mind made up, Sam turned back to the phone. “I guess two weeks isn’t unreasonable. You can send him out here.”

“Jed blew out a sigh of relief. “You will not regret this. Trust me, Sam. This will help you.”

“I hope so. Mrs. Landingham can call C.J. with the flight details and she will arrange to have him picked up from the airport.”

The two exchanged good-byes and hung up. Jed turned to Leo and gave him thumbs up. “Send him out Leo.” Leo grinned and walked out the office.

After hanging up, Sam opened up his laptop and went to the publishing houses’ website. Typing in Josh Lyman, he sat back and waited for the page to load. When the picture popped up, Sam was surprised. Gazing back at him was a good-looking man in his mid-to-late thirties, with stunning eyes and a dimple. Staring at the screen, Sam felt long-forgotten feelings beginning to stir.  
T.B.C


	3. A Right-Handed Reliever

“DONNA!”

Donna Moss, Josh Lyman’s long-time assistant, rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. She walked into Josh’s office, stood in front of his desk, and crossed her arms. 

“For the millionth time Josh, I am right outside your door. You don’t need to bellow.”

“Where’s the Hoynes’ biography?” he said, as if she had not spoken. No need to go round and round with that game again. “It needs to be finished in two days.”

“I gave it to Ed. Leo called and told me to move all your work. He said he and Mr. Bartlet have a special project for you. He’s heading here to talk to you about it.”

As if on cue, Leo came in to the office. Donna said hello and left, closing the door behind her. He sat down opposite Josh’s desk while Josh leaned forward. What was so important that he had been pulled off his other projects?

“Josh, I’ll cut right to the chase. We just received Sam Seaborn’s latest chapter and it’s… well it’s not working. We suggested help and he’s finally agreed to it. Jed and I want you to fly out to California to work with him. You’re going for at least two weeks, longer if Sam likes you and you can give him what he needs.”

Josh was stunned by the words. No one at the publishing house, with the exception of Leo and Mr. Bartlet, ever handled Sam Seaborn’s work. No one had even met him. Now, Josh was suddenly flying out to California.

“Leo, I’m honored that you’re letting me handle this, but what exactly will this assignment entail? I’ve never written a book or really much of anything. What could he need my help with?”

“Sam’s latest novel is a political thriller and with your background in politics, Jed and I think you could infuse new life into something stagnant. The work needs spice and definitely polish. Listen, Josh, any kind of resources you need are at your disposal. I don’t have to tell you how valuable Sam is to this publishing house. His last two books were number one on the New York Times bestsellers list for almost three months. Expectations are high for this follow-up. I’ve contacted the L.A. office and a young man named Charlie Young will be your connection. He will handle everything you need during your stay. Mrs. Landingham booked you on a seven am flight; Sam’s assistant C.J. will pick you up at the airport.”

Josh nodded and called for Donna. She entered just as Leo was leaving.

“Donna, I’m flying out to California tomorrow morning. I need to be at the airport by no later than six, so have a cab at my apartment at 5:30. You moved all my work already?” Donna nodded as Josh stood, grabbing his backpack and coat. “Thanks, Donna. Take the next couple of days off and check with Leo on Monday to see where you’re needed.” Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he rushed out the door.  
***

“Sam, are you sure about this?” Toby asked for the third time. “Just the other day, you were adamant about needing no help and then boom; you tell us he’ll be here tomorrow.”

Sam sighed. “I know Toby, but Mr. Bartlet made some good points. My writing is lacking. It hasn’t made any sense to me or anyone else since the accident. Maybe Josh Lyman is just what I need. Plus, this gives you and C.J. the chance to take some much needed time off.” Sam pulled an envelope out of his desk and handed it to C.J. 

“Two weeks in Hawaii!” she practically squealed. “Sam, this is…it’s too much.” 

“No, you guys deserve it. You’ve both given up so much to take care of me and I never thought I’d be able to repay you. It’s all expenses-paid and you leave tomorrow night.” 

C.J. engulfed Sam in a hug. “Thank you, Spanky.” She walked out of the room, leaving Toby and Sam alone. 

“Hawaii? I'm going to fry like an egg on a hot Brooklyn playground.” Toby smiled a bit. “That was really nice of you, Sam. But, now you’ll be alone with this guy. You’re sure you’ll be okay? We don’t even know him.”

“Toby, I'm fine. I want you and C.J. to have fun. You won’t do that if you’re worrying about me the entire time. So, there will be no calling and no e-mails.” Sam held up a hand, forestalling the protest he knew Toby had ready. “I mean it. Have fun, drink lots of pina coladas and take C.J. dancing. My sister is flying out to take care of the food shopping and anything else while you are far away and not worrying about me.”

Toby nodded, biting down on his argument. This was the most forceful he’d seen Sam in a long time so he would go along with it. The writer didn’t need to know that he would go to the airport with C.J. in the morning. He would have a talk with this Joshua Lyman. He would actually put the fear of god in him. If even one foot went over the line, or he pushed Sam too hard, he’d have a very angry Toby Ziegler to deal with.


End file.
